1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to silicone sealants cured through alkoxy groups catalyzed with a chelated titanium.
2. Background Information
A number of silicone sealants have been developed which depend upon the use of a chelated titanium catalyst for accelerating the cure of the sealants through a reaction between alkoxy groups and the moisture in the air. These are one package sealants which are stable upon storage in the absence of air, but cure to an elastomer upon exposure to air. These compositions develop color upon storage. If the composition is colored at the time of manufacture due to the filler used or the presence of a pigment, the change in color may not be noticeable. However clear or translucent products are commercially desirable.
Compositions which make use of this curing reaction and which are stated to be color stable are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,937, issued Jul. 5, 1983.